stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Slang Dictionary
Perhaps we could copy the slang dictionary from RuneScape Wiki? We don't need to change anything since MechScape is interlinked, a player may talk about something from RuneScape so they still must know what it means. 09:07, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :The users on RuneScape wiki took time to create the content of the Slang Dictionary. It's not right to just copy everything, especially when this site has already done so as with the CVU, policies, Mediawiki recentchanges text. Content in the articles is a bit much. I propose that we remove everything here and wait for the game to come out and then start building the dictionary. You're plagiarising the content on the RuneScape wiki. 11:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::May I also note that nearly all the policies on the RuneScape Wiki were actually taken off Wikipedia. 11:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::And then adapted for the wiki. Here, policies are copied word-for-word. 11:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Not exactly, the policies aren't copied word-for-word, we too have changed the text in it to match MechScape terms to as much degree as possible with the amount of content we have already, since MechScape has not been released yet, there is no game information to relate too. The current policies are only temporary foundations until the actual game is released, in which then we shall write different words that can relate to MechScape. This is all we have, and we need it, so we need to use your content for now. As for the slang dictionary, that is plaigarising I suppose, but as I said I will see if the people on the RuneScape Wiki will let us use it, make our extra column idea, then add MechScape slang upon release. 11:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Perhaps not word-for-word, but the changes are rather minor though. However, policies on editing (e.g. SD:3RR, SD:AEAE, SD:NPOV) are not dependent on the game itself at all. A user should have written it himself/herself instead of taking it from the RuneScape wiki. And as for the content, I agree, let's see what the RuneScape wiki community says. 11:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::I see no harm in a copy and paste.--godpower49 12:06, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::You're copying content from another wiki of which users have worked hours on. Plagiarising and putting all the content here on the MechScape wiki isn't right (in my humble opinion). 12:09, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ---- The independant ones I just skipped, I/other editors after the great flood will change them all at once. 12:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :But as for now, copying the policies is fine by you? But the Slang dictionary has gone too far and must have total permission? 12:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :For what reason would runescape wiki not want to help us? --godpower49 13:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::He's got a point, but anyway I can say now that we have finished here anyway. We cannot add any more policies/info, we can only tidy up, add info and wait for the release, so copying this slang dictionary is the last thing we need from you, other than your editors coming over to help us when the game is released. 13:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::I never supported the copying of policies. And at Godpower49, it's possible that the RS Wiki community would rather that you create your own content then copy their content. They would lend a hand, but only if necessary. Creating content is not something very difficult to do. 13:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Well if you want to do something about it, at least get people to reply on the Affiliation thread. 13:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Not many users are active during this time. They're usually active when I'm asleep. Time zone differences. 13:55, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Let's make this easier, join the R_S_Wikia clan chat, we can talk live. 14:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC)